Extended reality technologies (e.g., virtual reality technology, augmented reality technology, mixed reality technology, etc.) allow users to experience extended reality worlds. For example, extended reality worlds may be implemented as partially or fully simulated realities that do not exist in the real world as such, or that do exist in the real world but are difficult, inconvenient, expensive, or otherwise problematic for users to experience in real life (i.e., in a non-simulated manner). Extended reality technologies may thus provide users with a variety of entertainment experiences, educational experiences, vocational experiences, and/or other enjoyable or valuable experiences that may be difficult or inconvenient for the users to experience otherwise.
In order to provide an enjoyable and meaningful experience for a user, an exemplary extended reality world may include a complex soundscape of sounds from a variety of virtual sound sources in the extended reality world. For example, the soundscape may include sound effects originating from objects or events within the extended reality world, speech and/or sound effects made by players participating in or experiencing the extended reality world (e.g., avatars of other users, non-player characters (“NPCs”), artificial intelligences, etc.), media content being presented in the extended reality world (e.g., music playing over virtual loudspeakers, television or video presented on virtual screens, etc.), and so forth. Conventionally, the user may be presented with an audio reproduction of these and/or other sounds by way of a headset worn by the user as he or she experiences the extended reality world.